


Couch Potato

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has an issue. He doesn't really sleep on other people's beds and everybody knows that. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Potato

**Author's Note:**

> This has been long overdue. I started this fic after watching that AniShi with Okura as their guest [2014.10.25] where they went to check out other celebrities' beds. So yeah. Haha! Long overdue. ≧ω≦

The filming of that night’s episode of Shiyagare was a bit weird—not the location per say but more because of the costumes handed out to them. It was nearly midnight and they were standing outside a cold, residential area wearing pyjamas. The crew were doing final preparations before they called out that they were rolling.  
  
Jun watched and listened as Nino explained what they were doing for that episode. Apparently, they were going to celebrities’ houses and try on the different beds to help their guest, Okura Tadayoshi, with his sleep problems.  
  
Well, Okura wasn’t the only one who’s got sleeping problems.  
  
“Excuse me,” Jun started with a playful smile, turning to Nino and cutting off his conversation with Aiba about celebrity bedrooms. “I really can’t sleep on other people’s bed.”  
  
It wasn’t as if it was new information. Everyone knew that he didn’t like sleeping in beds that wasn’t his own and there have been many instances to prove it.  
  
\--  
  
 **One.**  
  
 _“It’s fine. It’s not like we haven’t slept like this during junior days.”_  
  
 _Jun shuffled around on the bed while Nino opened his TV and game console. Just one bed for the two of them that night and Jun wasn’t in the position to complain. Granted that the bed was big enough that they had plenty of space for themselves, he still didn’t want to intrude._  
  
 _“You know, I can just sleep on your living room couch.” Jun repeated for possibly the 50 th time that night. _  
  
 _Nino’s laugh sounded like thunder in the dark and quiet room, only illuminated by the light from the TV. He made his way back towards the bed and sat right next to Jun, staring intently at the screen._  
  
 _“Mister Jun? On the couch? I don’t think so.” Nino laughed, teasing him about being his high-maintenance self. “Also, we’re not going to break the janken deal.” He added with a laugh. Jun rolled his eyes and grunted._  
  
 _“I just don’t want to disturb you from playing your games but if you insist…” His voice faded out as he heard Nino just hum in response, clearly alright with him being there._  
  
 _He settled himself in, getting under the covers and trying to get to sleep. They had a 4 am call time the next day which was the main reason that Jun was sleeping over—well, not really._  
  
 _The 5 of them had a rare drinking session after work and someone suggested sleepovers (probably Aiba) which, of course, ended up with playing janken. Jun and Nino won while the other three lost. Losing meant sleeping over at Sho’s room—with Sho constantly arguing with them saying that he’s changed his ways and have already cleaned his room._  
  
 _So now there he was, in Nino’s room and bed, because it was part of the janken deal—that they sleep in the bed together (he can just imagine how the other three were doing). It wasn’t that Nino’s gaming was loud—in fact, it was really quiet that even he was surprised—but he could see the light from the television behind his closed eyes. It was too bright and it felt like his brain was having seizures._  
  
 _He tried to ignore it, focusing on his own breathing to empty his mind of things but the constant changing of colors from the bright TV screen was distracting him. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that—motionless and trying to sleep—but when he couldn’t take it anymore, he sat upright which surprised Nino._  
  
 _Nino paused his game and looked strangely at Jun. “Wha—? Are you okay?” He asked, concerned._  
  
 _Jun nodded in reply. “Yeah, thanks.” He said. Nino waited for him to talk some more. “You know, I think I’m just going to sleep on the couch. And don’t even mention about the janken conditions.” Jun finally said, standing up from the bed and making his way towards the couch._  
  
 _“Fine but are you sure? That thing will hurt your back.” Nino almost winced as he imagined how his back hurt when he accidentally fell asleep on the couch._  
  
 _“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Jun smiled. It will definitely hurt his back, he was sure of it, but it was better than having to be awake all night because it was too bright in Nino’s room._  
  
\--  
  
 **Two.**  
  
 _Jun couldn’t remember the circumstances that led to him walking drunkenly into Aiba’s apartment but the two of them were laughing about something he had also already forgotten. It was like he woke up from a dream that he didn’t know he was having, the rest of the night a blur for him._  
  
 _Aiba was still going on with his story that Jun didn’t understand because of the throaty laugh that came with it but he was smiling anyway. Aiba was just that much of a sunshine boy that even though you couldn’t understand him, you’ll still feel like laughing with him._  
  
 _“Aiba-kun, you’re loud.” Jun jokingly chastised his friend who was fumbling with his house keys. “Are we still drinking in there?” He asked._  
  
 _Jun was never really good with alcohol, his tolerance was low and so was Aiba’s. He doesn’t even know or remember why he agreed to drink with the guy knowing that they both suck at drinking. They stumbled into the room and Aiba immediately went inside his bedroom, leaving Jun alone in the living room._  
  
 _After a while, Aiba emerged from the room, looking sleepy and out of his wits. Jun had already collected himself enough to recognize everything around him and that included Aiba’s drunken face, he couldn’t help but laugh aloud. Aiba’s face was turning maroon from all the alcohol that they drank though Jun knew he looked like that as well._  
  
 _“Go sleep in there, MatsuJun.” Aiba slurred, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he dropped everything he was holding on the couch._  
  
 _Jun frowned, his eyes half closed as well, looking inside Aiba’s room. “What? No, no. I can sleep here.” He insisted._  
  
 _Aiba shook his head stubbornly, forcefully pushing Jun into the room and saying, “You’re going to sleep in there because I’m sure you’ll complain about back aches tomorrow if couch.” Aiba said, not even conscious of his wrong grammar._  
  
 _“No, but—”_  
  
 _“No ‘buts’!”_  
  
 _Aiba closed the door and left Jun alone again, this time inside his room. It wasn’t like he was being ungrateful, in fact, he was thankful for Aiba’s hospitality seeing that he definitely won’t be able to go home with so much alcohol in his body but he wasn’t comfortable in other people’s beds._  
  
 _And as he stared at Aiba Masaki’s bed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep._  
  
 _There were a lot of pillows and, knowing Aiba, there were probably hidden plushies in the bed as well. The guy was a stuffed toy cuddler and he was not. He sleeps with only 2 pillows in his bed, anything more than that makes him feel like he’s suffocating and drowning._  
  
 _Jun sighed, slowly making his way to the bed and trying to be comfortable. At least it was dark, maybe that will help him go to sleep. He settled in, putting a pile of pillows on one side so that he won’t be surrounded by them. True enough, there were plush toys hidden in the mound of pillows too._  
  
 _He grabbed something that he recognized—a black, worn-out plushie that was placed carefully on the bed. It made him giggle a little._  
  
 _“Seriously, Aiba-san, how old is this thing?” He muttered to himself, remembering that Aiba brought the plush toy with him when they went to Hawaii in 2002. It must be his favourite._  
  
 _Jun lay there, staring at the ceiling with only the ticking of the clock as his companion. He listened outside and wondered if Aiba was already asleep but it was impossible to hear with closed doors. He tossed and turned, even lying on his stomach to try and fall asleep but the sleep won’t come._  
  
 _He groaned in frustration, glaring at the pillows and plushies in the dark. Jun knew he was being a little brat but he was meticulous and he really can’t stand too much things on the bed. He sighed, giving up and just opting to walk out of the room._  
  
 _“Aiba-san,” He started but as soon as he saw Aiba practically lying motionless and face-first on the sofa, he sighed. It’s rude to disturb someone who’s sleeping and he knew Aiba won’t wake up until morning anyway._  
  
 _Jun let out a breath and sat on the floor, giving up on sleep as he clicked the remote and watched TV by himself._  
  
\--  
  
 **Three.**  
  
 _“Sleep on the bed.”_  
  
 _“No.”_  
  
 _“Don’t argue. You’re taking my bed.”_  
  
 _“I can’t, Sho-kun.”_  
  
 _Jun was cringing openly as he stared at Sakurai Sho’s bed, the latter having just pushed away a lot of things from the top of the bed, making the bed look clean but the floor of the room look messy. He looked from Sho to the bed and back to Sho again._  
  
 _Aiba wasn’t kidding when he told them all about that story of how Sho’s room was a mess._  
  
 _“Stop being a clean-freak. It’s fine. It’s clean.” Sho assured him but he wasn’t buying it. Indeed, he was a clean-freak which was why he can’t take the sight of a dirty room. There were discarded clothes, books and papers everywhere, amongst other things._  
  
 _“I thought you’ve grown out of this habit already.” Jun commented, his body moving on its own accord as he started to pick up things off of the floor._  
  
 _Sho shrugged. “You know how busy we can get.”_  
  
 _“Everyone’s busy too but your room’s the only one that looks like a tornado hit it.” Jun said, proceeding to dusting the bed with a grimace._  
  
 _“Well, some people are just better at cleaning than others.” Sho retorted lamely. They finally finished getting things off the floor so Sho stood straight, arms crossed on his chest. “Go, take the bed.” He said._  
  
 _Jun looked at the bed, the grimace still on his face. “I can’t. I really can’t, Sho-kun.” He shuddered._  
  
 _“Would you rather sleep on the floor then?”_  
  
 _The very idea of sleeping on the floor of Sakurai Sho’s apartment was terrifying for him. He shook his head vigorously as he slowly backed away._  
  
 _“I’ll just…go to a hotel. There is a nearby hotel, right?” Jun asked, unsure. Sho nodded._  
  
 _“But are you sure? That’ll be someone else’s bed too, you know.” Sho pointed out with a small laugh. Jun nodded, turning away from Sho._  
  
 _“It’s fine, it’ll probably be better than here.  Maybe next time, I can actually take you up on that offer of me sleeping here if you clean up the place.” Jun quickly said before leaving the place in a rush, just hearing Sho scream, “That’s rude!!”_  
  
 _He escaped, a few laughs escaping his lips. This was the exact reason why he hated going on location shoots because somehow, he always ends up sleeping in another person’s bed. And he’s really bad at it._  
  
 _\--_  
  
“I really can’t sleep on other people’s bed.”  
  
Nino was quick on his wit with a retort that made everybody laugh as well. In his peripheral view, he could see one man who immediately looked at the ground when he mentioned his issue and he couldn’t help but laugh because of that.  
  
His gaze immediately went to Ohno and it amused him so much that the other man was doing his best to look everywhere but at him, trying to have an expressionless face.  
  
\--  
  
 **Four.**  
  
 _He could feel his head swimming but not as much as it did few minutes earlier. They’ve been drinking a lot since they had spare time and ended up sharing a taxi on the way home. The taxi stopped and he peered out of the window, realizing where he was._  
  
 _“Ah, Riida, this is your house.” Jun pointed out the obvious. With droopy eyes, Ohno nodded as they both stared at the place._  
  
 _Ohno started getting out of the taxi, a little wobbly but he was clearly a in a more sober state than when they left the bar earlier that night. He looked back at Jun and made a face._  
  
 _“Come on.” Ohno started. Jun looked at him with a blank face._  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
 _Ohno continued to stare at him—if anyone was good at making a blank and expressionless face, it was Ohno Satoshi and Jun wasn’t winning at all. Jun snorted and bit his lip, preventing himself from laughing._  
  
 _“Just…come on.” Ohno repeated, reaching out to grab Jun’s wrist and pull him out of the taxi._  
  
 _“Why?” Jun asked again, pulling back just because he wanted to hear what Ohno was going to say._  
  
 _Ohno sighed. “MatsuJun should have tea first to sober up.” Ohno suggested in his drunkenly voice, a cough constantly making its way in his throat._  
  
 _Jun was impressed at the reason and nodded. He followed Ohno all the way to his house after paying for the taxi ride. Somehow, he always ends up in Ohno’s house. He’s the only member who’s ever stepped foot inside Riida’s house and he definitely thinks that it’s something to brag about. He especially loved how he gets the kick out of it whenever he teases Ohno on how big his house was._  
  
 _“Excuse me for intruding.” Jun said, taking off his shoes and placing them properly by the door. “Again.” He added with a laugh. Ohno laughed with him as well._  
  
 _“You know, if someone photographs us, they’d probably think we’re living together.” Ohno said, going straight to the kitchen to prepare tea._  
  
 _For a moment, Jun wanted to say_ ‘Aren’t we?’ _but it may be too much so he opted to say, “Probably. I was here a few days ago too.” He laughed. “Riida, are you getting used to having me around?” Jun teased, making his way to the couch and occupying his usual spot. He already felt at home._  
  
 _Ohno laughed again. “It’s not my fault that you don’t invite me over to your house.” He said. “I’m being hospitable, that’s why you’re always here.”_  
  
 _“Shut up, Riida.” Jun laughed, hanging his head on the armrest and resting his whole body on the couch. There was something great about Ohno’s couch that made it really comfortable to sleep in, although he didn’t really fit in it as his feet were sticking out the other end._  
  
 _Jun didn’t know how many minutes he stayed like that with his eyes closed but he was jolted awake when a hot towel suddenly landed on his face, followed by quiet laughter from his companion._  
  
 _“Ah! Hot! HOT!” He screamed as he threw the offensive thing away from his face, getting up and losing every drunken fiber in his body. He directed his glare at Ohno who was looking everywhere but at him. “SATOSHI!”_  
  
 _Ohno burst out laughing, “What? You know that’s my spot. You’re not sleeping there again.” He stubbornly said, handing out the tea he made to Jun._  
  
 _But of course, Jun was more stubborn. He raised an eyebrow at the older man and smirked. “I don’t sleep on other people’s bed, you know that.” Jun said, flopping back down on the couch, ignoring the tea that was being handed to him. He resumed his earlier sleeping position and placed the hot towel carefully on his face._  
  
 _“And who said that you can sleep here anyway?” Ohno retorted. “I only invited you for tea.”_  
  
 _It took him a moment to reply, removing the towel on his face and blankly looking at Ohno. “Oh come on, Riida.” He simply said. Ohno tried to stand his ground but he was, once again, ignored by Jun._  
  
 _Jun placed the hot towel back on his face, knowing that he won when Ohno stood quietly over him, a sigh escaping his lips. He could feel that Ohno was still staring and he also knew what was coming. Soon enough, a body landed on him with an ‘oomph’._  
  
 _“Why can’t you just sleep on your bed?” Jun sighed, once again removing the towel on his face to look at Ohno who was making himself comfortable on top him._  
  
 _“This is my couch.” Ohno said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He squeezed himself towards the right side of the couch so that he won’t fall off, resting his head on Jun’s shoulder._  
  
 _“This is always,_ always _the gayest thing ever.” Jun commented, rolling his eyes, although he couldn’t help but laugh at their situation._  
  
 _It wasn’t as if it was the first time they’ve done this. Ohno would never give up his couch to anyone else. The first time this happened, they were drunk as shit so Jun didn’t mind and as it became more frequent, he also became used to it every time he sleeps over._  
  
 _Ohno practically snorted upon hearing that. “Yeah it is.” He replied honestly. They didn’t need any more words because they both understood each other anyway, with the way they laughed at the situation._  
  
 _Jun knew that this relationship between him and Ohno needs to be cleared up at some point but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He made himself comfortable as well, snaking his right arm around Ohno’s small figure to keep him locked in place, securing and making sure that they stay on the couch._  
  
 _“Don’t you dare complain tomorrow morning.” Ohno said after a while of silence. Jun laughed which shook Ohno a little bit._  
  
 _“You know I will.” He replied. “Good night, Riida.”_  
  
 _“Hm.”_  
  
 _And once again, they fell asleep like that on the couch for god knows how many times already._  
  
\--  
  
After filming had ended in the wee hours of the morning, Jun could feel the exhaustion creeping in his system. He hasn’t had a decent sleep for a while because they were in the midst of final preparations for the Digitalian Tour. When they were all packed up and ready to retire for the day, it was Sho who spoke first.  
  
“So, the usual stops?” Sho started as he looked at his watch, making Nino roll his eyes at his mannerism.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. You first, Sho-chan. Don’t worry, we won’t miss your schedule.” Nino teased, turning to Aiba and whispering, “What the hell kind of schedule does he have at almost 3 am?”  
  
Aiba laughed in response, both at Nino’s teasing and Sho’s mock hurt expression. “Shouldn’t that guy who can’t sleep on other people’s beds be first to go home though?” Aiba quipped. “He looked really sleepy already.” He added with a laugh. Jun narrowed his eyes at Aiba.  
  
Nino immediately had a mischievous glint in his eye as they took their seats in the shuttle. “He says that but did you see how relaxed he was on Don-san’s bed?” He observed, taking his DS out and fiddling with it.  
  
“And someone wasn’t really all that happy about how relaxed he was right next to Okura-kun. That grimace was wonderful to look at.” Aiba laughed as he high-fived with Nino.  
  
“You guys don’t shut up, do you?” Jun replied. He couldn’t help but glance at Ohno who was making himself comfortable and looking like he wasn’t listening in the conversation.  
  
The ride home after that was quiet because they were all tired. Nino was playing his DS quietly, Aiba and Sho were asleep, Ohno was looking blankly out the window and he was just observing. Sho alighted first and bid everyone his goodbye. Next stop was Aiba and finally, Nino.  
  
Ohno’s house was next and when they stopped, Jun peered open an eye. When Ohno was passing by him, he quietly said, “Good night, Riida.”  
  
He was surprised when he didn’t get an answer back. Usually, Ohno would reply with a ‘good night’ or even ‘thanks for your hard work’ but this time there was none. Before Ohno could completely get off the shuttle, Jun got up and shook the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
“Ah, I’m going to get off here. Thanks.” Jun told the driver when a confused stare was directed at him. Their driver just nodded and let him be, he was used to it anyway. It wasn’t new that members alight on other members’ houses.  
  
Ohno was quietly walking towards his house but Jun knew that the man could feel his presence. Jun kept following him until they reached the front door.  
  
“Riida.” He finally spoke. He had an idea of why Ohno was being this way because he felt it earlier too, he’s just not as affected about it as the older guy. Ohno proceeded to enter his house and Jun was glad that he left the door open for him to follow in. He smiled to himself. “Excuse me for intruding.”  
  
He walked towards the couch and was about to sit on it when Ohno finally spoke up. “What are you doing?”  
  
Jun knew what was going on in Ohno’s mind. “Come on, Riida.” He said, standing still and not moving from his spot. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Yeah?” Ohno said before entering the bedroom to change his clothes. Jun waited patiently near the couch. Well, to be fair, he was really tired and the bed that he tried earlier was really comfortable and clean so it wasn’t hard to relax.  
  
When Ohno was dressed comfortably in his sleepwear, he immediately lied down on the couch as Jun stood staring at him. Jun made a face, he was totally being ignored.  
  
“Seriously? What about you then? I thought you can also just sleep on your couch?” Jun started. If Ohno was playing this game, then so was he. “Is it too comfortable on that mangaka’s bed? Or was it Okura?” He added, the jealousy slipping out of him.  
  
“Ah, so that’s why you were standing with your arms crossed on your chest.” Ohno said and Jun saw the smirk that graced the older man’s face. Ohno let out a breath and slowly sat up. “You were the one who looked cozy with Okura on Don-san’s bed. You said you couldn’t sleep on other people’s bed?” He simply said.  
  
“What was I gonna do? We were filming for Shiyagare. And are we really dragging Okura here?” Jun replied, annoyed by the conversation they were having and feeling bad for actually getting Okura’s name involved in the conversation—the guy didn’t do anything at all. “Also, did I sleep? Was I sleeping? I wasn’t. I closed my eyes, I relaxed. That’s different from sleeping.” He argued. “ ** _This_**  is sleeping.”  
  
Jun squeezed himself onto Ohno’s small couch and made himself as comfortable as he could. He pushed Ohno to the end of the couch as he lied down on it, taking his usual position.  
  
“Go home MatsuJun.” Ohno said, kicking Jun’s butt repeatedly even though he wasn’t exerting any strength or effort in his kicks.  
  
“Shut up, I’m sleeping.” Jun replied, bringing his left arm to cover his eyes and settling in to sleep. “And besides, I like Riida’s couch better than any other beds out there.” He added, yawning and actually feeling sleep arrive.  
  
There were a few minutes of total silence between them before Jun felt Ohno slowly creep up next to him. Again, a smile made its way on Jun’s face. Jun moved a little to make some room for Ohno and snaked his arm around the other’s waist to keep him in place right next to him. It will always be a mystery to him how they can both fit in the couch.  
  
“I hope you get a sore back tomorrow.” Ohno said as he buried his face in Jun’s shoulder. Jun just laughed.  
  
“I’m sure I will but it’s okay.” He said. “Good night, Riida.” Jun quietly spoke, nosing Ohno’s hair.  
  
“Good night, MatsuJun.” Ohno smiled as both of them clocked out.  
  
\--  
  
A few hours later, Jun could already feel the pain shooting in his back and his arms was beginning to get sore. He tried to adjust with as little movements as possible but Ohno was just too sensitive.  
  
“Riida. My back hurts. There’s no blood flowing in my arms too.” Jun finally said in his sleepy voice. He wanted to crack his back but knew he couldn’t, not when the man on top of him was being so comfortable.  
  
“You wanna try the bed?” Ohno quietly suggested but made no move to stand up. He remained still and Jun could feel that he was probably drifting off to sleep again.  
  
Jun thought about the pros and cons of the bed but everything was forgotten when he thought that if they move to the bed, he’d lose Ohno’s warmth on him.  
  
“You know what, I’m fine.” He said with a small smile, pulling Ohno closer to him again because what’s a little pain in back and dead right arm when he’s got Ohno Satoshi on him like this. Jun knew that he’d always pick Ohno’s couch over anything else.


End file.
